


Sidekick

by tamamushigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita got his piece of the cake as well, I Don't Even Know, Kinda set around a year later, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, TsukkiYama is more or less not established or, i can't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets lost in Tokyo, blames himself, gets an unexpected tour of Tokyo with maybe not the best company (define ‘best’). Despite the struggles, a nice surprise awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queennvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennvee/gifts).



> Prompt: Sidekick gets stuck with the villain.
> 
> I have no idea what I’ve written tbh. Formatting is kinda shit because I can’t remember how I formatted it on phone (oh yeaass writing fics on a phone that can't even text properly woop). I probably had a red thread but I think I lost it with Yamaguchi. Kenma calls Kuroo ‘Kuro’ as a nickname (oh so unique pudding head) so nope, not a typo. I don’t even know what this POV is called. I'm so done with this OTL unbetaed/edited because uhm, I got lazy now OTL
> 
> Artistic freedom used on their characters as they've aged up.

Never in his life had he thought he would get lost on their trip to Tokyo. Out of all clumsy things he could do, he got separated from his team mates while they were window shopping. How, he did not know. After all, his best friend Tsukishima Kei wasn't a target easy to lose. Who'd manage to lose an 190 cm, blonde, bespectacled teen with headphones? The answer - Yamaguchi Tadashi. 183 cm tall, brown hair, freckled skin and attention range like he was blind. Of course, things like this only happens to him. Unlucky to the core. It totally didn't help that he had let the other boy carry his bag as well when he had wanted to take a closer check on something in the window.  
Summary; lost in Tokyo, no sight of any of his team mates, without his phone and money and totally freaked out.

* * *

"Tsukki will be so angry at me later, oh god," Yamaguchi groaned as he slipped down onto a bench he'd found close to the shop he'd last visited with Tsukishima. He scanned the crowd and tried to find any familiar faces but to no avail. He put his head in his hands and bent down, sulking. What a loser he was. Unless his team mates miraculously managed to find him, or even better - notice that he was gone. He could go to the school they were supposed to stay at, asking his way there of course, but a small voice in the back of his head told him not to. Like usual, he listened to the voice inside his head. Even after all these years, it felt like he hadn't changed at all.

"Tadashi, calm down and accept the shitty situation. You can't do anything against what fate wants to happen to you, which unfortunately happens to be a disaster every time." Yamaguchi continued to sulk and he bet people could see the incoming dark cloud above his head. Local downpour, they had said at the forecast. If they only knew how accurate they were for once.

Unlike his fellow third years, Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi and of course Tsukishima, he hadn't been on time's good side and changed. Physically, sure. He grew a bit taller, grew some muscles, appeared less wimpy and improved his volleyball skills, but inside he felt like nothing had changed. He could see the others grow out of their past selves, transforming into a brighter and improved person. Heck, even Tsukishima smiled (a genuine smile) now and then with the team nowadays. Yamaguchi on the other hand felt like he was still chained. Not that anyone seemed to bother about it, except for himself. It was at times like these he felt the worst. When he was alone. When he had messed up. When he was pathetic. He didn't really feel depressed. He just thought his attempts didn't reach the standard he'd set for himself. It was himself he needed to overcome after all. Although, he was fine on the outside. Just as a new train of thoughts appeared, Yamaguchi snapped his head up as he heard a familiar voice nearby.

* * *

 "I swear to God, if you don't put it down I'll personally choke you with it." Yamaguchi tilted his head and listened more intensively. He knew that voice, it had been some time since he last heard it but he definitely knew it.

"I'd like to see that happen Kuro," Another voice snorted back and huffed. "You've said the same threat the past five intersections."

On his left, the former members of Nekoma's volleyball club, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma walked towards him. Kuroo seemed to notice the stare Yamaguchi sent their way and focused his gaze onto him.

"Oh ho ho? If it's not Tsukki's little friend that I spot," Kuroo snickered and flashed his ever so old shit-eating grin. Yamaguchi winced a bit the older male's recognition as Kenma jabbed three fingers in Kuroo's side. "Where's Tsukki? Did ya lose him?"

Kuroo continued as he rubbed his sore side with one hand where Kenma had jabbed him and tried to desperately catch Kenma with the other. Yamaguchi stared at the pair in awe - they really were in sync, before he snapped out of it and replied.

"Ehehe, kind of?" He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. What point was it in lying? It's not like he'd have any business in Tokyo alone. If he had to go here outside school activities, he'd prefer to go with Tsukishima than alone. He'd prefer to go with Tsukishima anywhere than alone. If anything, Kuroo and Kenma could maybe help him get back to his team. "I sort of got separated from the rest of the club."

"And you got no phone on you?"

"Tsukki has my bag." To be honest, hearing that, Kuroo must have thought Yamaguchi was some kind of sidekick that was just there to keep the plot going when needed. Most people assumed that. Although, in real sense it would be Yamaguchi who'd carry around the bags and stuff.

Yamaguchi looked at the other two and noticed how Kenma had shifted his focus from his ever so present game console to Kuroo, whom was in deep thoughts. The black haired male nodded in some sort of agreement and hummed.

"Is that so, I see how it is.."

"Kuro, whatever you're thinking, don't." Kenma warned and took a hold of the taller one's elbow, eyes staring at the content face Kuroo was making. Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows and was plainly confused. Whatever telepathy that was going on between the Tokyo players, it didn't bode well. Yamaguchi could probably bet his life on it.

"Kuroo-san? Kenma-san? Could you, uhm, maybe... Could I maybe borrow your phone and call Tsukki?" He tried. He really did. Of course it turned out to set Kuroo's newly thought-up plan in motion.

"Of course, of course! Lemme do the work for you and call him!" Kuroo grinned and shook Kenma off with ease (years of practice - not that the half-blonde was particularly clingy).

"That wouldn't be necessary-!" Yamaguchi tried but Kuroo had already fished out his phone and dialed the bespectacled male.

"Tsukki? Hello there~ Guess what-" Kuroo stopped in the middle of his sentence and Yamaguchi assumed Tsukishima had hung up on him. Kenma sighed and shook his head slowly. "Plan B then~"

Yamaguchi watched as Kuroo typed something on his phone and snapped it shut only to grin at him. He could feel a cold chill run down his spine. Kuroo was definitively not up to any good.

"Well then Freckles-chan, you're coming with us." The older male motioned with his head for Yamaguchi to follow them and Yamaguchi only blinked in response. "Tsukki will come and get you soon enough."

Nekoma's former setter had returned his attention to his game console and automatically followed Kuroo as he started to walk. He was most likely already fed up with Kuroo's antics and paid them no attention. It wasn't any of his concern anyways. Yamaguchi got dragged to the nearest fast-food chain and sat nervous and quiet on the opposite of Kenma. Kuroo had gone to buy a shake or something. As usual, Kenma was occupied with his games and Yamaguchi tried to come up with something to say. Not that they needed to talk, but the silence had started to eat him up. He could see Kuroo standing third in line.

"If you don't want Kuro to play with you, you should say so," Kenma spoke up and startled Yamaguchi. "He won't stop unless you say so."

"I don't particularly mind...?" Yamaguchi replied and glanced over at the shorter male. "It's not like I got anything better to do."

"I think Tsukishima-kun might mind though," Yamaguchi blinked in confusion and stared at Kenma. "Kuro is-"

He was cut short as Kuroo came back and put down a second shake in front of Kenma.

"Are you revealing my master plan Kenma?" Kuroo snickered and the half-blonde nodded his thanks for the shake before shooting a dark look at his friend (?). Yamaguchi wasn't sure how to decipher their relationship but whatever it was, it was on the level of telepathy. "I didn't get you anything though, hope that's okay."

Yamaguchi shook his head and told Kuroo it was okay. He wasn't particularly hungry anyways. The dark haired male decided they should continue to their next stop and Yamaguchi could only follow them without a complaint. At least he'd get a nice, short tour of Tokyo this way.

* * *

The hours ticked by and Kuroo continued to drag Yamaguchi to place after place. After a while, the freckled male had forgotten about Tsukishima (oh no) and the rest of his team. The places varied from small souvenir stores to extravagant food stores and Yamaguchi could feel his mouth water every time they browsed a food store. So much yummy stuff to try out one day, on the behalf of his poor teeth and stomach though. It'd be worth it in the end he hoped. It was around the 10th food store they visited that Yamaguchi started to think of Tsukishima. The store was a nice little pastry store, specialized on cakes. On display, they had put out about 6 different shortcakes - which had reminded Yamaguchi of Tsukishima.

"Kuroo-san, what happened to Tsukki?" He asked out of the blue and apparently managed to startle the taller one. A short flash of confusion ghosted over his eyes before he broke out in a big smile.

"Tsukki? He's probably running around somewhere to catch up to us!" The shivers Yamaguchi felt run down his spine multiplied and he broke out in a sweat. Tsukishima was so gonna kill Kuroo. Or him. Any poor soul too close to him would suffer a fate they definitely didn't deserve.

"Told ya so." Kenma said and sipped on a drink he'd bought earlier (read: had made Kuroo buy for him).

"Could you uhm... Possibly help me get to this school?" Yamaguchi nervously asked and fished out the school's pamphlet from a pocket. Why he had that one with him, he didn't know. "We're staying there for a practice match tomorrow and I think I should get back... Even if we were free to do whatever today, but-"

"I think that problem is solved now." Kuroo interrupted him and cocked his head towards the bus stop. Yamaguchi followed his gaze and saw a certain someone step out of the bus. (Where had Tsukishima been to need to take the bus here?) With a very obvious scowl on his face. It seemed the local downpour had not only affected Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi..." The blonde growled as he came within audible distance. "What in the world-"

"Long time no see Tsukki! I hope you didn't have trouble with the directions I gave you!" Kuroo flashed him a wide shit-eating smile. Oh how dead this man would be in some seconds.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi squeaked and ran over to Tsukishima. "Oh god, I am so sorry!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Freckles-chan here seemed to enjoy his tour of Tokyo! I can't believe you lost him though!" Kuroo winced as Kenma discreetly kicked him on his ankle. The smaller boy shot him a glare and huffed. "Oops, my bad. Can't stay any longer, Kenma wants to get home now, have fun you two! Nice seeing you again Tsukki~!"

Before anyone could even say or react (except Kenma) to Kuroo's sly escape from his deathbed, the two of them took off with the speed of light, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hanging. Tsukishima muttered something under his breath which Yamaguchi caught as 'trash' and 'why'.

"Tsukki? Uhm, I'm sorry?" Yamaguchi slowly put his hand on the other's elbow, grabbing his attention.

"Not your fault.. Now, come on, the other's are waiting." Yamaguchi nodded and silently followed Tsukishima as he took off.

* * *

They walked in silence down the same street Yamaguchi had gotten lost, Tsukishima checked his phone now and then for directions and Yamaguchi fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Ennoshita had called a minute earlier and asked if they were okay and if they were on their way. According to Tsukishima, the school was just some blocks away. The whole time they had walked Tsukishima had walked in front of Yamaguchi, leaving the shorter one of them to silently trail after him. They reached the school after some minutes, met up with the others quickly and dumped their bags Tsukishima had been carrying before heading towards the dinner hall.

"Before the delicious and long awaited dinner is served, I'd like to make an announcement." Ennoshita spoke up before anyone (read: Hinata and Kageyama) could cause any ruckus. “As you all know, the third years will retire after the Inter High, leaving the spring tournament to you alone unlike last year. We feel that with the steady growth and improvements the current second years are showing, as well as the new first years, you’ll do just fine without us. Therefore, I’d like to announce the new captain.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were bawling their eyes out already, hugging each other and some poor first years to death, while Ennoshita spoke. The first years were glancing at each of the second years and silently betting with each other on who would be the new captain.

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi snapped his head up from his hand he was leaning on and yelped. He first looked at Tsukishima who nodded in the direction where Ennoshita sat, then to Hinata and Kageyama who both had a mixture of pride and envy written on their faces. Then he just pointed at himself and blinked in confusion.

“Eh?”

“You’ve shown the biggest improvement among all the first years and your dedication and passion towards volleyball as well as your teammates rivals Hinata and Kageyama’s love for volleyball,” Ennoshita explained and smiled gently. “Not to mention, you keep them all in check, especially Tsukishima, and the first years adore you. You might not be similar to me and Daichi-san but you definitely have qualities that I see fit a captain the coming year.”

Tsukishima snorted at Ennoshita’s comment and scowled a bit while Yamaguchi sat silently and wondered. There was no reason for someone like him to get promoted to the captain role was it? Despite what Ennoshita said, Yamaguchi didn’t feel like he was the person the third year described. Sure, he handled Tsukishima pretty well but… Wouldn’t Hinata with his inspiring attitude be a better choice?

“Are you doubting yourself?” Tsukishima spoke up as if he’d read his mind. Yamaguchi looked to his right and met Tsukishima’s gaze. “Don’t.”

“I just… I don’t object the decision, but I can’t really see the reasoning behind it..” Yamaguchi trailed off and looked at his lap. Hinata and Kageyama had started bickering about something, dragging the first years into some weird competition for tonight. “Wouldn’t.. Hinata be a better choice?”

Yamaguchi stole a glance at the short middle blocker before Tsukishima snorted loudly.

“Hinata? I’d rather be led by a pair monkeys in bathsuits.”

Tsukishima dodged an unidentified object that was thrown his way as he finished his opinion.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s better in any way then the King and his ball of sunshine. Don’t you ever doubt yourself Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima assured him. Yamaguchi felt the pride inside swell at his words as he bit his lip from squealing out loud. “You’ll do fine.”

The cloud that had been hovering over Yamaguchi started to slowly disappear with each word the taller male said. The sound around him became less audible and he raised his head and caught Ennoshita’s eyes.

“I’ll do my best! Thank you very much!” Yamaguchi bowed and concealed a smile. What Tsukishima had said had made him happy. It probably wouldn’t wash away all his insecurities but hearing the childhood friend acknowledge him so openly made him feel light inside. Who cared if he easily got lost? Who cared if he messed up sometimes? He was only human after all. Hearing that Tsukishima accepted the hard work he’s done, noticed the improvements and supported him (in his own way, he supposed), made him happier than the actual fact he’d been promoted. The small voice in the back of his head still told him things. Thing he didn’t want to hear but this time, he didn’t listen. He decided to listen to the external voice that was Tsukishima’s.

“You’re going to be vice-captain though, Tsukki.”

Even after all these years, while some things changed, some didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> The artistic freedom was just an excuse to have Kenma kick Kuroo tbh. I want Yamaguchi-buchou so bad like… really bad. I don’t mind it being Hinata or Kageyama, but welp, imagine Tsukki under their reign. No sane person on earth would promote Tsukishima as captain, but it’d probably end up very interesting. I also noticed I can’t write romance anymore - unless it angsty pining with lots of internal turmoil, oops. 
> 
> Uhm yeah. Imma just leave this here... since it's better to have it here rather than on my phone XD


End file.
